


Don't Ever Fucking Question That

by Kotokoshka



Series: Heartattack [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokoshka/pseuds/Kotokoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Да, я сказал, что люблю тебя, никогда больше не задавай этот гребаный вопрос!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Fucking Question That

**Author's Note:**

> Royal Bliss – Don't Ever Fucking Question That  
> Чисто теоретическое признание на почве послематчевой истерики.  
> Что-то странное, но мне нравится. От песни меня слегка накрыло, а от "Класса-92" и проглоченной за несколько часов книги Невилла стало совсем хорошо. А Гари ушел из Валенсии, и это совсем плохо.
> 
> Приквел к http://archiveofourown.org/works/6703234

Если ты не знаешь Гари как человека, он может очень раздражать. Бесить своей зацикленостью, одержимостью «игрой миллионов», постоянными придирками по поводу и без. Он считает, что если во времена Манчестер Юнайтед он рвал жилы на футбольном поле, оставляя сердце на линии штрафной, то все должны делать так же. Он орет на своих игроков, обкладывая их трехэтажным матом, словно он занимается по вечерам не с испанским разговорником, а с дешевыми проститутками или продавцами наркоты. Его разборы матчей идеальны, точны и всегда в тему, чего нельзя сказать о его «полевой» работе. Как говорится, пиздеть — не мешки ворочать. Когда ты сидишь на скамейке, поджав от холода ноги, и видишь, как Гари кричит на Баккали, машет рукой в сторону фланга, отправляя бельгийца быстрее «пасовать гребаный мяч», волей-неволей становится не по себе — как человек, который по всем учебникам и интернетам являлся одним из лучших крайних защитников своего поколения, да к тому же выпускником Класса-92, может творить с командой такую поебень? Риторический вопрос, который набил оскомину за эти проклятые месяцы.

Есть в этом английском придурке что-то такое, от чего каждый раз у Дениса поджимаются мышцы живота. От случайного взгляда, от брошенного в порыве злобы «fuck off», от его улыбки, когда вечно веселящийся Фил пытается растормошить брата, травя анекдоты прямо во время тренировок. Слушая эти английские россказни, ощущаешь себя не то французом, не то идиотом, что тоже неимоверно бесит.

А еще у Невилла есть дурацкая привычка во время игры вертеть ручку за спиной, перекидывать ее между пальцами, словно долбанный фингерборд. Если Денис в это время тусуется на лавке, то движения металлического корпуса «Паркера» его гипнотизируют. Со стороны может показаться, что он залип на задницу Гари, обтянутую черными брюками так туго, что они грозятся разойтись по шву. Прямо как самоконтроль Черышева в такие моменты.

Происходящий с Валенсией пиздец часто обсуждается за закрытыми дверями раздевалки. Команда периодически пользуется кратковременным послематчевым уединением, пока Невилл приходит в себя после очередного поражения. Они говорят о том, что все еще может наладиться, что Гари нужно просто дать время, что прессе лучше бы оставить его в покое, а не доставать с интервью… В один из таких дней Денис вспоминает, как в одном из выпусков MNF Гари катком прошелся по тренерам, которые после неудачных игр оправдываются перед журналистами, мямля что-то вроде «Давайте судить о моей работе не после пяти игр, а после пяти месяцев». Он смеялся и говорил, что это позор, а теперь точно так же позорится сам. Денис вспоминает этот эпизод, но молчит.

Молчит, потому что после провальных матчей он всегда замыкается в себе. Если в Реале слово «проигрыш» было ему почти незнакомо, то в Валенсии оно легко соскальзывает с языка, с приклеенным к нему «опять». Блядское слово, обозначающее повторение, словно с января команда застряла на сраной карусели, приклеилась подошвой и никак не может слезть. А адский аттракцион вращается с такой силой, что всех тошнит.  
Смотреть на такого Гари невыносимо. Хочется схватить его за плечи и заорать прямо в лицо: «Твою мать, Невилл, собери яйца в кулак! Что за хуйня!». Но вместо этого Денис сдирает с себя одежду прямо в коридоре и укладывается животом на кровать.  
На целый час они оба забывают обо всем, что происходило на протяжении ужасных девяноста минут.  
А потом Гари вспоминает, что он Невилл, и снова превращается в бесячего зануду.

***

— Ты меня любишь?  
Вопрос вырывается раньше, чем Денис успевает подумать о его неуместности. Но поздно, слова достигают своей цели, то есть Гари, который собирался встать с постели. Он зависает в дурацкой позе, согнувшись в три погибели в поисках штанов, но на Черышева не оглядывается, даже звука не издает. Просто сидит.  
Денис ерзает, плотнее заворачиваясь в одеяло, и мысленно убеждает себя, что это от холода, а не от желания забаррикадироваться.  
— Что-то последнее время тебя тянет на сопли, — насмешливо произносит Гари, но в его голосе скрежещет сталь, от которой по спине Дениса пробегают мурашки. Естественно, никакого ожидаемого продолжения фразы не следует, Гари просто встает, не утруждаясь прикрыться, и босиком шлепает к столу, на котором стоят две открытые бутылки пива. Невилл с подозрением оглядывает одну из них и делает пробный глоток.  
— Фу, блять. Выветрилось. Напомни мне в следующий раз сначала выпить, а потом уже трахать тебя. Пиво жалко.  
Господи, почему он после секса всегда ведет себя, как мудак? Или ебля раскрывает его истинную сущность?  
Денис последний раз кидает взгляд на обнаженного Гари и отворачивается, укладываясь на бок, намереваясь вздремнуть, пока этот английский хрен торчит в душе.  
Но уснуть не получается даже тогда, когда хлопает дверь ванной, и сквозь шум воды до Дениса доносится немузыкальное «As the Reds go marching on on on!». Черышев прислушивается к голосу, который сейчас распевает гимн Юнайтед, будто его владелец только что вернулся с Олд Траффорда после головокружительной победы, а не просрал в очередной раз условному Бетису или хихонцам.

 

«Это» продолжается уже несколько месяцев. Денис так и называет их странные отношения с тренером — «это». Ни в одном из знакомых ему языков нет слова, которым можно описать то, с каким остервенением Невилл втрахивает Дениса во всевозможные горизонтальные поверхности — кровать, диван, обеденный стол, даже подоконник, хорошо хоть ночь была. Черышев даже в самых страшных снах не мог представить, что он способен так бесстыже раздвигать ноги, сам себя растягивать, потому что Гари предпочитает смотреть. Сверлить задыхающегося Дениса шальным взглядом, чтобы потом схватить за ноги, дернуть на себя и поделиться своей злобой, которая словно передается воздушно-капельным путем.  
Естественно, секс с Невиллом невозможен без футбола — во время траха Гари часто прет на разговоры, причем, ладно бы он говорил по делу, так нет же, сыплет какими-то фактами из своей биографии, которую Денис просто заставил себя прочесть, но почему-то не признается.  
«Монологи во время ебли, акт первый. День сегодняшний».  
— В итоге, мы прошли эту дистанцию… Не просрали ни одного из шести… матчей, блять, не царапай меня! Мы забили двадцать голов, вышвырнув ебучую «Барселону», за которую играли Энрике, Ривалдо, Фигу и еще куча крутых мужиков. Две ничьих со счетом 3-3 в матчах с «Барселоной» были фантастикой… Куда ты ползешь, держи ноги… Блять, какой ты узкий, как в первый… раз почти. Матч на «Олд Траффорд» напоминал вспышки молнии. Я до сих пор не въезжаю, как мы сумели не пропустить больше трех.  
Фигу был охуенен… Ты сейчас… Блять, не дергайся, что ж тебя так повело, Чери! Я далеко не первый год играл в футбол, и я думал, что могу справиться со всем, что на меня свалится, а после появился он. Эффектным финтом он усадил меня на задницу. Все было сделано легко и грациозно, несмотря на то, что он не был маленьким парнем… Черт, блять… Как хорошо… Тебе хорошо?  
Денис только согласно мычит, будучи уже на самом краю, балансируя между болезненным возбуждением и истерическим смехом. От этих разговоров у него чувство, что в постели всегда есть третий: сегодня — Фигу. Два дня назад был Гиггз, а на прошлой неделе Оуэн.  
— Fuck, я видел небо в алмазах, — говорит Гари, когда их обоих отпускает марево оргазма, и Невилл обретает способность выражаться ясно, — у меня перед глазами все красное. И как я раньше жил без этого и не убил никого?  
— У тебя всегда все красное, — язвит Денис, который после секса всегда разомлевший и хочет ласки, но Гари у него на поводу не идет никогда. Поэтому приходится говорить колкости.  
— Иди на хрен, — улыбается Гари, ероша ему влажные волосы. Стало спокойнее, напряжение спало…  
И тут Черышев все портит, задавая неуместные вопросы.

 

Невилл возвращается из душа, мокрый и красный — от дурацкого каламбура, невольно возникшего в голове, Черышев давиться смешком и вопросительно глядит на тренера. На мистера Невилла.  
Мистер Невилл, разрешите Вам отсосать?  
— Что ты уставился? — как-то неприязненно спрашивает Гари, словно от взгляда Дениса на его чисто вымытом теле остаются грязные разводы.  
— Любуюсь, — парирует Черышев, разглядывая выпуклость под полотенцем. Этот чертов англичанин превращает его в жадную до члена шлюху, с этим точно надо что-то делать.  
Вместо того чтобы отвернуться и изобразить оскорбленную невинность, ведь Гари так и не ответил на этот по-детски наивный вопрос, Денис скидывает на пол одеяло и по-кошачьи потягивается, выгибая спину. Со стороны это должно выглядеть соблазнительно, потому что гибкости Денису не занимать.  
Невилл ухмыляется, но никаких поползновений не делает, просто смотрит.  
— Что я с тобой сделал, а? — говорит Гари, после того, как Денис укладывается обратно поперек кровати, свесив руку на пол в опасной близости от полотенца.  
— Развратил.  
— Можно подумать, ты был сильно против.  
— Я подчиняюсь воле тренера, — говорит Денис, смущенно улыбаясь. От сочетания голой и вызывающе оттопыренной задницы со скромной улыбкой Невилл начинает ржать.  
— Иди сюда, будет тебе сейчас воля.

 

Полотенце уже валяется на полу, Дениса подмяли по себя и со вкусом целуют, гладят, царапают, делают несчетное количество вещей, которые Черышев позволяет только Невиллу. Его снова ведет, член упирается Гари в бедро, а дрожь во всем теле недвусмысленно намекает на повторение. К тому же Гари не закончил рассказывать про требл.  
Но не отвеченный вопрос не дает Черышеву как следует расслабиться и снова безропотно раздвинуть ноги. Да и задница все еще саднит.  
— Гари, блять. Стой…  
— Какого хрена? — Невилл смотрит Денису в лицо, все еще всем своим весом придавливая парня к кровати.  
— Ты на вопрос не ответил.  
Невилл молча откидывается на спину, позволяя своему Чери улечься рядом. В этом жесте нет никакого романтичного подтекста, это единственное, что Гари позволяет делать — лежать у него под боком.  
— Гари, — несмело начинает Денис, — ты не закончил… про требл.  
— К хуям требл, — неожиданно резко отвечает Невилл. — К ебаным хуям.  
— Ебаными хуи быть не могут, — поправляет Черышев.  
— Забей. Требл подождет, я расскажу тебе кое-что другое… По поводу твоего вопроса.  
А вот это уже удар под дых.  
— Знаешь, как я пришел к мысли закончить карьеру? Осознание пришло в туалете на стадионе Хоторнс, мы играли против Вест Бромвича. Я был после травм, за четыре месяца сыграл всего четыре игры. Все было ужасно, у меня ни черта не выходило, меня просто возили по полю, как котенка. После восемнадцати лет в Манчестер Юнайтед и более шести сотен матчей за первую команду, я сидел в перерыве своей последней игры и не мог дождаться ее окончания. Я видел, как разминается Рафаэль, и вскоре на табло зажглась большая цифра два. Я уходил в последний раз. Я знал, что все кончено. В тот день я стал Гари Невиллом, бывшим защитником Манчестер Юнайтед. Я с трудом помню, что было потом, вроде я разговаривал с Боссом, и он убеждал меня остаться. Но для меня все было решено. Знаешь, некоторые спортсмены с трудом переносят завершение карьеры, для них это как упасть в пропасть с обрыва. Начинается депрессия, и они не могут найти себе новую цель в жизни. Раньше я жил с этой мыслью, думал, что меня затянет в пучину самокопания, и я сожру сам себя. Я пришел в Валенсию, мечтая сделать все правильно, применить свои знания на практике… Но ты сам видишь, какая хуйня вышла. Скоро кончится сезон, ты знаешь, я уйду, в сраную неизвестность. Но теперь я не боюсь расстаться с футболом. Когда я смотрю на тебя, я думаю только о том, что мне чертовски повезло, ведь кроме футбола в моей жизни есть еще и ты. Парень, который тащит на своем горбу весь этот адский ад. Парень, которого я люблю. И не смотри на меня так, я не умею говорить красиво!  
Денис улыбается. Внутри у него центрифуга, ураган, цунами, называйте, как хотите. Весь его мир перевернулся. Ему одновременно так радостно и ужасно больно — Гари уйдет. Он так просто произнес эту фразу, будто решил все давным-давно. Но думать об этом сейчас все равно что тыкать себя ножом, еще будет время понять, как пережить надвигающуюся смену полюсов. А пока…  
— Так ты меня правда..?  
— Ебаные черти! Да, я сказал, что люблю тебя, никогда больше не задавай этот гребаный вопрос! Мне тебе что, песню написать, чтобы ты поверил?! — рявкает Невилл, на что Денис идиотски хрюкает, утыкаясь куда-то ему в подмышку.  
Истинный англичанин в первую очередь думает о своей работе — о деле, как он это называет, — затем о спорте (Гари успешно совмещает эти два понятия), и только после этого — в лучшем случае — о своей жене. И где-то между всеми этими жизненно важными вещами вклинивается скромный полузащитник Валенсии Черышев Денис, который больше никогда не будет задавать этот fucking question.


End file.
